


This is My Life

by sheankelor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post War, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: Harry's an Auror who works on a protection team - they guard visiting and not visiting officials and sometimes just the places that they were visiting. He works all the Potions Conventions. Severus runs an Apothecary and goes to exactly one convention a year.Turns out that Harry's home is just a short jaunt from Severus' Apothecary/home. This leads Harry to work at becoming the man's friend in lieu of his other desires - ones he feels can never be fulfilled.Severus accepts the friendship in lieu of his other desires - ones he feels can never be fulfilled.Lucky for both of them, Molly pays attention.





	1. He's First

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to YenGirl for taking this one on for me. If there are any mistakes left after her run through, they're all mine.

_He’s First_

 

Harry spotted Severus Snape in the back corner, hovering close enough to the shadows that he appeared to be almost an extension – as if the band of light between them was a trick of the eye. He glanced back towards the front of the room, his gaze taking in the Guest of Honours' table stretched across it and then quickly checking out the position of the different Aurors in the room, even those personally guarding the guests of honour. None of them was wearing their Auror robes, instead, those who were on general security wore black and the others wore the colours their Potion Master dictated along. Each one was different from the other so those who knew knew who the teams were.

 

Harry straightened the edge of his black robe as he walked around the edges of the large hotel ballroom. He stopped near Snape’s table a small smile curling his lips. “Good evening, Master Snape.”

 

Black eyes darted to him and the man quirked up one side of his mouth as he returned the greeting, “Good evening. Auror Potter. What brings you back to my corner?”

 

Harry shrugged as he glanced back around the room. He answered when his gaze landed back on Snape. “Same as usual. My team’s handling perimeter and door duty like always.”

 

“Not protecting one of those up there?” He tipped his head towards the front table. “You must be sad to lose such a renowned position.”

 

Harry heard the sarcasm lacing the words even though it was mostly in the undertone. “Well, I have to let someone else enjoy it. Besides, I wasn’t requested.”

 

Snape raised an eyebrow, “Requested?”

 

“Yeah, the guests of honour and presenters get to request the Auror team they want. This is one of the few conventions I don’t have to guard someone.” Harry grinned and then pulled a bottle of water from his robe. “Here, for you. I noticed you aren’t eating or drinking once again. It’s not good for you.”

 

Snape didn’t reach out for the bottle. “No outside food or drink is allowed in the convention.”

 

“Unless your an Auror – they don’t feed us,” Harry said. “I noticed the last couple of years you abstain from the convention’s offerings, so I brought you a couple of bottles of water. This is just your first one.” He pushed the glass bottle closer to Snape’s seat. “I’ll bring the others to your room later, and dinner if you want. Just tell me what and I’ll run out and get it for you.”

 

Black eyes studied him closely, searching his face carefully, before reaching for the drink. “Fish and chips wouldn’t be ignored.”

 

Harry just smiled and continued his rounds.

 

§§§§§

 

Over the next couple of years, his team expected him to stop at Snape’s table at the Portsmouth Conference. They also accepted the bottled water and the dinner and breakfast deliveries. Ron even help to pick up the food. Dewey and Merry both were more wary of interacting with the man, but helped to bring in the water bottles. All four of them watched the crowds around the man closely, as well. Ron often mused during the convention's debriefing that they'd become the man's protection team - they even wore his colour, black.

 

After the first bottle of water, Harry tracked down Snape’s shop. Ron helped, and both were amazed that it was so close to Harry’s home. Since then, Harry stopped by periodically for potions and eventually for a quick word in the morning on his way to work, and then again for some in the evenings. By the third year, he was bringing food with him and sharing with Severus until the man told him to just bring ingredients and they made it there. Severus’ cited reason was the cost. Harry used it as an excuse to partially stock the man’s larder. In the morning they talked about the up and coming things in their fields and in the evening they discussed their work days. Harry hoped that Severus was as grateful for the company as he was.

 

His team had shaken their heads – especially Angel Dewey and Merilin Merry. Ron had rolled his eyes, and then made Harry promise to enjoy himself while visiting the git. Harry had.

 

§§§§§

 

_Two years later …_

 

Harry set a bottle of water on the table and slid it over towards Snape.”Why aren’t you ever up there?”

 

Snape opened the bottle and took a quick swallow before answering, “This is my life, Potter. I’m part of the shadows, not the spotlight.” He took another sip. “Besides, you know how much the public adores me – it’s safer here. Up there I’d have to watch for an attack from both the crowd and my security team.”

 

Harry shook his head quickly. “No – you can choose who protects you. You have to be quick enough to pick them before someone else does, but you still have some say.”

 

“I bet the competition is fierce for the protection afforded by the Saviour of the Wizarding World.” Snape flashed him a small smile.

 

“You know it,” sighed Harry, “but I’d protect you if you asked.”

 

Black eyes blinked slowly. “If I ever end up in that position, then I’ll take you up on that offer.”

 

“So, you’re asking in advance?” Harry chuckled.

 

“Of course.”

 

Harry laughed louder and agreed as he continued his rounds.

 

 

§§§§§

 

_Three years later …_

 

Severus’ shop floo bonged and glowed green. He glanced towards the front room, but then continued to finish the last dregs of his tea, listening to Harry chatter about the paperwork waiting for him at the Ministry.

 

It sounded again.

 

“Go, check it,” Harry said. “I’ll clean the table and make sure the dishes are dealt with. It might be St Mungo’s or someone equally important.”

 

“Very well,” Severus strode into the store proper, leaving the door cracked behind him. Having Harry there had stopped a number of annoying customers in the past, and he wasn’t above using that to his advantage.

 

“Phoenix Apothecary,” Severus waited for a reply, one ear towards the back room.

 

“Master Snape, I’m Master Allen Christopher of the Potions Guild. If I may come through, I need to speak with you.”

 

“Of course,” Severus stepped back, doing his best to keep a blank face as the elderly robed man stepped through the green flames. “Welcome.”

 

“Thank you for having me,” dark eyes darted about, taking in the shelves and the closed sign in the window. “I’ll make this quick as I know you want to open the shop.” He pulled a folded letter from his robes.

 

“Your luck has run out, Master Snape.” Christopher set the letter on the counter, his fingers still resting on the envelope. Severus heard Harry move closer to the door while the man continued. “I have been following your career for a long time – ever since you achieved your Mastery. Even then I knew you would go far. Since I’ve paid attention, I can tell you’ve purposefully been keeping out of the limelight. You didn’t start out that way, but ever since you started teaching at Hogwarts, you’ve made sure to publish your works at the beginning of the year and never past the middle of it.

 

“You and I both know that the ones that make the biggest splash publish at the end of the year. They’re the ones who get invited to present at conventions, to talk about their findings. I truly believe that you didn’t want to be noticed.”

 

Tapping his fingers on the parchment, white brows pulled down as he frowned. “I don’t know why you wanted it this way, but as you did, I didn’t say anything. Not once did I put your inventions up for consideration or you as a presenter, though you often deserved it. That was why I wasn’t surprised that this happened, it was inevitable.”

 

“What, Master Christopher?” Severus bit out despite the bit of warmth he felt at the man's praise, his eyes darting to the letter. He expected Harry to step out any moment, but the young man obviously decided not to.

 

“You’re a guest of honour and presenter at the Optumus Pocula convention. Yes, the largest, most prestigious, convention we have.” The white-haired man pushed the letter across the counter. “Master Billet – you know him, right?”

 

Severus nodded, his fingers curling to prevent the missive from touching them. Maybe he’d be able to refuse if he didn’t. “He’s the darling of the Potions Community – his last three potions were high profile ones, published in all the journals and showcased at Optumus the past few years. ”

 

“Yeah, that’s him. Well, his master – Duggles – decided that it would be great to find out who the most influential potion master of the last quarter century was. The Guild called upon my committee to find out since the Accomplishment Committee has been tasked with discovering just what it’s name implies. We polled Healers, Apothecaries, and other Potions Master, and then went through all the journals, checked out how the best potions were created to figure out who it was. Duggles thought it was going to be Billet. He was wrong.”

 

 

Severus’ hand moved further away from the missive, but his heart was racing. Surely he hadn’t been that influential.

 

“Now, only select members of the Guild and the committee know the results of our findings – so not many will know why you’re a guest until it’s announced at the end of the convention. I succeeded in getting the convention to take place in London so you’d have a better chance of knowing Aurors, and I brought you your summons this early so you can pick your Auror team to protect you – I know several Masters have ones they standardly like to use and are already sending in their requests. The other Masters will receive their letters in an hour. You need to hurry.” Christopher nodded once. “Now, I’ll be on my way. I’ll see you on the eighteenth of December at the Archaea Hotel.”

 

With that the man flooed away, leaving Severus with the still unread summons. He couldn’t refuse.

 

Harry finally came out of the back, parchment, quill and ink pot in hand. “I think I got most of this filled out correctly.” He set the parchment on the counter. “You just need to sign here,” he touched the bottom line, “and check here if you wish your meals to be provided by a private source instead of the hotel.”

 

Severus scanned the summons before looking at Harry’s parchment. “Why did you write this out? I could just floo in a request according to this.” He held up the creased parchment, the Potions Guild seal prominent on the bottom right corner.

 

“Because Master Christopher was correct – time is of the essence. That, and I also promised you years ago that I would be the one to protect you. So, sign and check.”

 

Which Severus did after he read it.

 

“I’m going to use your floo so I can get to the Ministry faster today. I need to get this on file.”

 

Severus waved him towards it, their standard goodbye phrase falling from his lips. “Have a good day at work, Harry.”

 

Harry grinned as he gave his normal rejoinder. “I’ll try, you do the same, Severus.”

§§§§§

 

Harry made it to the Head Auror’s office fifteen minutes before his shift began. After a perfunctory knock, he walked in and set the parchment on the man’s desk. “I’ve already been chosen for the Optumus Pocula.”

 

Brathwaite looked at the parchment and then back at Harry. “What? The first of the requests are just now coming in. How can you already been chosen?”

 

“This one asked first,” Harry refused to accept anyone else. Brathwaite’s policy was for the Auror teams to choose their protection assignments and for once, he was doing so. Normally, it was first come first serve with the exception of the mid-year conference at Portsmouth which he refused all of them.

 

“How?” The question was snapped out and pale brown eyes demanded an answer.

 

Harry shrugged. “Because I happened to be near him this morning when he received his invitation.”

 

“That doesn’t count, Potter.” Brathwaite picked up the three official forms on his desk. “These came in already – and two of them are very high ranking masters. They deserve to be given your consideration at least. The third is Master Sein – you’ve guarded her before and she specifically wanted you again.”

 

Harry shook his head. “This one asked first and I want to guard him.”

 

As Brathwaite continued his arguments, Harry spotted Draco walking down the hall with Ron. “Draco, Ron – come here for a moment.”

 

Brathwaite frowned as both men stood beside Harry. Harry pulled Severus’ application over. “This is the person I want our team to guard at the Optumus this year. What do you think?”

 

“Whoever they are, they’re the fourth request for your team!” Brathwaite snapped.

 

Draco and Ron spotted the name and looked at each other. Then Draco skimmed the rest of the document, picked up a quill off of the Head Auror’s desk and signed under Harry’s name before handing it to Ron to do the same. “Go get the other two – I’ll talk to Brathwaite.”

 

Ron signed and darted out the door.

 

Draco nodded to the three forms in the man’s hand. “Those are requests, right?” Brathwaite nodded. “Well, this is an acceptance form, so it outranks those.”

 

“There was never a request for them,” growled the man.

 

Ron appeared with their two other partners, both of which immediately signed the form.

 

Harry sighed, “As I said, the request was made earlier. I’m positive it was done before those came in.”

 

“Potter, these were here by nine o’clock. That form touched my desk after them.”

 

“But this form was signed before nine,” Harry said.

 

“And as all the team has signed the acceptance form, Harry can’t choose anyone else,” Draco added. “You know I’m on loan from the legal department to learn the Auror side of things. This form, handwritten as it is, is still a legally binding document. Potter’s team will be guarding Severus Snape.”

 

§§§§§

 

The team adjourned to a small room near their desk area.

 

Ron pulled out a scroll and smiled at Harry. “So, you filled that out over breakfast this morning?”

 

Draco’s eyes widened and darted to Harry. “Breakfast? You have breakfast with Snape?”

 

Angel and Merilin nodded, and Harry answered Ron. “Yeah. A Master Allen Christopher stopped by as we were finishing up and talked to Severus about the convention. I promised Severus years ago that’s we’d be the ones to watch his back if he ever ended up at the high table, so I wrote out the acceptance form from memory and had him sign it.”

 

Draco shook his head and stared at Harry once again. “I’m still not getting over the fact you have breakfast with him regularly enough that Ron knew that’s what happened.”

 

“It’s okay, Draco,” Harry said. “You’ll get used to it after a bit. They did.” He turned back to the others. “Now, we need to set up some simple plans and run them by him.”

 

Ron leant forward. “He checked off that he wanted his food from a private source – do you think he would accept Mum cooking for him?”

 

Merilin and Angel darted a quick hopeful look at Harry while Draco frowned and said, “I can also get the elves to make him plates.”

 

“I’ll ask him when I show him our protection plan.” Harry summoned the floor plan of the Archaea. “Let’s get started.”

 

§§§§§

 

Harry set the sliced ham and salad on the table while Severus served them both drinks.

 

“How did your day go?” Harry asked as he served himself.

 

“The usual customers came in, a few unusual ones, and then a group of healers from St Mungo’s popped in to ask about a potion I made for them a couple of weeks back.” Severus settled across from Harry. “How did yours? Did my request get filed and approved?”

 

Harry grinned. “Yep! It’s a good thing you signed it before I went in – there were three other requests on Brathwaite’s desk – yours was the only acceptance application though. So, we’re guarding you. Oh, and Draco Malfoy is shadowing my team for the rest of the year.”

 

Severus’ fork paused above the meat plate. “You choose me? Surely there were more important people who wanted you to watch them.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. “I honestly don’t know who all wanted me, and I don’t care. I promised you, and I’m keeping that promise. Ron, Angel, and Merilin all agreed even without knowing I promised you. Draco did as well – he was the one who signed the acceptance application right after me, only beating Ron because he had no qualm of taking Brathwaite’s quill to do it.”

 

“Sounds like the boy,” Severus smirked as he finished serving himself and they both started in.

 

Harry waited until after they’d finished the clean up before bringing out the team’s preliminary plans. “Before we go over this, Ron wants to know if you would mind if we asked Mum Weasley to provide your meals. Draco offered the Malfoy house elves, and I am offering to go to the local Muggle restaurants. If you have another option to offer, we’ll do it.”

 

“Why does Ron want Molly?” Severus asked as he poured them both a drink. At Harry’s widening eyes, he revised his question. “Why do you and Ron want Molly?”

 

“Actually, the whole team but Draco,” Harry said, sipping his drink. He unrolled the parchment. “It’s because if you have specially provided meals your team is expected to eat them as well. There had to be a reason you didn’t want the hotel provided one – everything from dietary restriction to just dislike – and the Auror Protection Division doesn’t want you to have to deal with your team eating something that can harm you.”

 

Severus laughed, something he’d been doing more and more around Harry. Green eyes brightened at the sound of it, and he found he liked those bright green eyes. “Who will ask Molly?”

 

“Ron and I will, and if she agrees, then I’ll help cover the cost of the groceries, and Kreacher can bring it to the hotel if you trust him.”

 

“I’ll speak with her about the menu, and will also help cover the cost as it’s my insistence that the hotel is not providing. Kreacher will be fine, and if he needs help I’m sure one of Malfoy’s elves would help.”

 

Harry beamed.

 

§§§§§

 

Severus sat at Molly’s kitchen table, the parchment between them filled with the menu for the four-day convention. A set of plates leftover from lunch sat near them and their cups were still full as Molly made sure of it. The short meeting he had thought this was going to be had turned into a couple of hours as Molly knew the preferences of Harry’s team and they took those into consideration while devising the menu. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, light refreshments, and sporadic drinks were all included on the parchment.

 

Draining his cup, Severus moved to stand, only to be arrested by the questioning, uncertain look on Molly’s face. “Speak, Molly. There are no enemies in this room.” And he meant that too. Neither her nor Arthur had ever treated him as such.

 

“I’m not sure it’s my place to say, Severus,” Molly spoke softly, fiddling with the edge of the parchment.

 

Setting his cup back on its saucer, Severus tipped his head to the side. “If it’s not, then we’ll figure it out together, but whatever is causing you to think that hard needs to be said.”

 

Brown eyes glanced up and a grin so similar to the twins flashed at him. “It’s about Harry. He’s been seeing you for several years now.” She held up a hand to stop the flow of words that trembled on the edge of his lips. “I know, you’re not dating, but still, you are seeing one another. You’ve never been one for the dating scene, and Harry – since he learnt his preferences – hasn’t either.”

 

Severus hid his surprise. He didn’t know that Harry was gay like him. “We have breakfast and dinner together, Molly. Both of us are bachelors – it’s better than eating alone.”

 

Brown eyes narrowed the knowing look in them not hiding behind her eyelids. “Severus, you’ve never minded eating alone.”

 

“Just because I enjoy his company, doesn’t mean I am interested in a relationship with the boy, Molly,” snapped Severus.

 

“No,” Molly agreed, “it means you already have some sort of a relationship. This can be a friendship or two men who are perfectly suited for each other ignoring that and accepting the crumbs of what could be.”

 

Severus stared at her.

 

“Yes, I did say that, Severus. I’ve known for ages your leanings, just as I knew Harry’s. I tried to discourage him from dating Ginny, but nothing would stop them.” Molly patted his arm before refilling his cup. “I know you grew up with those ugly, inflexible Muggle laws, but the Wizarding World never applied them. We knew better – we knew that love can’t be contained into one form, just like magic can’t be.”

 

“Why can’t it be a friendship?” he asked as he automatically sipped his newly refilled tea.

 

“It could be,” Molly gave a rueful look, “that’s why I wasn’t sure about saying anything. You two have to work this out on your own, but I wanted you to know that it’s okay if you move beyond just friendship. You’d still be accepted here.”

 

She shook her head at his questioning look, “You are accepted here. You’ve made Harry happy, and that means something.”

 

“If this is an attempt...” He trailed off as she glared at him. There was just something about that glare that reminded him of his own mum.

 

“You’ll be here for Christmas Dinner. You don’t have to be here for presents and such, but you and Harry have been eating together long enough I want to see that you’re fed that day as well. You can take home leftovers for Boxing Day.”

Severus knew a losing battle when he saw one. He just nodded in agreement.

 

§§§§§

 

Ron leant against the partition that separated Harry’s desk from his. “Mum’s ready, Kreacher knows where and when, Malfoy has the list of acceptable spells, and Snape has approved of all the things we plan to implement. Anything we’ve forgotten?”

 

Angel poked her head over her partition, her blonde curls obscuring her vision until she swept them back, pinning then again behind her ear. “I’ve kept an eye on all the periodicals – they’ve not mentioned his attendance.”

 

“I’ve kept track of the papers and an ear out for gossip. It’s completely mum.” Merilin added from her side. Harry caught the dark blue eyes flashing Angel’s way as the brunette leant against her side of the partition.

 

“Good,” Harry said. “Severus is ready – I’ve told him to keep his wand on him at all times. We need to decide who is guarding his room at night, and then it’ll be all done.”

 

Ron and the girls shared a quick look before he pointed at Harry. “You, mate. You two already share breakfast in the morning, and honestly, that means the rest of us can go home to our spouses.”

 

Harry laughed and agreed all the while hiding just how much he wished he could do that, but with Severus. This would be the next best thing. Sleeping in the same place with him. Hogwarts didn’t count – there was most of a castle between them then. This time there’d be a single door.

 

§§§§§

 

Brathwaite folded his hands and waited until the representative of Master Sein finished laying out their reasoning and points for the umpteenth time.

 

“And this is why we need to have Auror Potter and his team to guard Master Sein during our upcoming visit. December eighteenth is less than a week away. We need to make sure all is in readiness.”

 

“Mr Songworth, Auror Potter’s team has already been assigned another person to guard. You will have to accept another team to watch after your dignitary.” Brathwaite kept every bit of his aggravation out of his tone. He knew this was going to happen the moment Potter refused to accept this particular Potions Master. Louisa Sein had been requesting Potter for the last five years and only Potter. It had been the reason he almost broke his policy of letting his teams decide.

 

“Then unassign him!” Songworth barked, his voice carrying into the hall just as Harry poked his head in the door, a sheath of forms in his hand. Brown eyes landed on him and widened. “Auror Potter – I know you wish to not work with the person you are assigned to for the upcoming Optumus Pocula. Master Sein has tried very hard to get you to guard her as normal – this man,” here he gestured to Barthwaite, “has been blocking this from happening.”

 

“Optumus is only three days away, Mr Songworth. Surely you’ve seen to a team to protect her.” Harry finished entering the office as he spoke.

 

“We’ve waited on you – you know exactly how to handle everything, so it won’t be a difficulty,” Songworth said smoothly.

 

“I can’t leave the Master I’m protecting, sir. We’ve hammered out the plan, and everything is in ready.” Harry passed the forms to the Head Auror. “Besides, I want to guard him. He deserves it after all he’s done for me.”

 

Understanding finally dawned on Brathwaite. The longer he had fought this battle with Songworth the longer he had just wanted to arbitrarily reassign Potter. What kept him from doing so was that this was the first person the Auror had ever volunteered to guard. That and his entire team agreed with him. _‘Must be something related to the War. I wonder just how Snape helped Potter. That’s the problem with being out of the country for most of it.’_

 

“This unknown deserves you to watch him?” Songworth’s scathing tone cut through the air. “Honestly, what has he done that Master Sein hasn’t?”

 

Potter’s entire body stiffened before relaxing and a small smile curled his lips. “Drilled potions into my head for one, but more importantly, kept me among the living. I’m not changing – you have to find someone else for her.”

 

With that, Potter walked out of the office.

 

Brathwaite pulled out the list of unassigned teams. “Would you like me to choose one, or would you like to?”

 

Growling, Songworth snatched the parchment from his hands.

 

 


	2. Optumus Pocula

Severus had watched Harry closely all of last week, looking for any indication that Molly might have seen something he hadn’t.

 

But there was nothing. They had breakfast in the mornings where they discussed their plans for the day and related silly things that happened since the last time they’d seen each other. Dinner conversations were the same except Harry would broach the topic of his protection and the ideas that his team had come up with that day. There were no soft warm looks, no lingering gazes, no hesitant touches – no real touches period. Space was always maintained, and smiles were always friendly warm, not interested warm.

 

_But I do the same, so is that really an indication that he’s not intrigued. He’s here – that’s a start. I let him be here, that should indicate my interest. Then again, he might not even know that I prefer my own gender._

 

Today, Harry stopped by as normal, though he was dressed in black robes. His Auror robes used to set off a spat of gossip from the neighbouring shopkeepers, now if he came without them more than twice a week, people speculated. They were even more curious if Harry failed to come at all.

 

“Good morning, Severus,” Harry said as he pulled out a frying pan. “I was thinking a basic fry up today and then we could head into the hotel.”

 

Severus got out the eggs and bacon. “Weasley and the others eating breakfast on their own this morning?”

 

“Yeah, Mum Weasley is starting with lunch – Ron talked to her last night so she’d know.” Harry started cooking while Severus sliced up the tomatoes.

 

“Do you wish to put your trunk with mine? They can both be delivered up to my room while we start this fiasco.” Severus set the table as Harry brought the fry up over. Green eyes met his and Severus saw a bit of warmth – the not friendship type – flash through them before it was smothered.

 

“Sure, it’d be easier, and there’d be fewer questions asked as well. Brathwaite knows I’m the only one on the overnight shift, but there’s no reason for anyone else outside the team to know.”

 

Severus just nodded in agreement, but his mind was fixated on that bit of warmth. His throat felt tight and his heart pounded loudly in his chest. But there was nothing else.

 

Breakfast finished the same as it normally did except the conversation hovered around what to expect during the convention. Harry recounted tales of previous ones, especially those held at the Archaea before, explaining how the hotel set up the panel rooms, how the dining room was arranged, and the hotel's rules for the attending Potions Masters. They had gone over all of it before, but the tales Harry told made it more understandable.

 

They arrived at Archaea hotel at nine o’clock on the dot. The rest of the team met them just inside the door. Severus took notice of the black robes his team was wearing. He knew they had chosen black, but there something extremely familiar about Harry’s that morning, and now, confronted with the entire team, he knew the reason why. He would have no problem picking out his team from the others – his eyes were drawn to Hogwarts student robes even after all this time. He caught himself checking for House colours and badges, the only things missing.

 

Merilin spoke softly, “All clear, sir.”

 

Severus wasn’t quite sure who she was talking to as she looked at both of them. He crossed over to the front desk while Harry flashed her a smile. His team fell around him and Severus couldn’t help but feel crowded. The last time he’d been surrounded by a group of armed people had been while he served Voldemort. It hadn’t been a safe feeling then, and he was struggling to remember that this group meant him no harm. _‘They’re all in Hogwarts student robes. Maybe I should go ahead and think of them as students. I was pressed close to them as well, especially in the hallways.’_

 

When he glanced at Harry though, his mind immediately rebelled against the idea of thinking of the younger man as his student again.

 

“Good morning, sir.” The desk clerk glanced at the Auror team before focusing back on Severus. “Your name?”

 

“Severus Snape,” Severus spoke softly, but with a tone he knew would carry. “I’m here for the Optumus Pocula.”

 

The man ran a finger down his register before nodding. “Here you are, sir.” He flipped the book around and presented Severus with a quill. “If you’ll just sign next to your name, I’ll just get you your key.”

 

Severus inscribed his name and a moment later a key was handed to him.

 

“You’re on the first floor, at end of the last hall.” The clerk signalled a bellhop over. “Thomas will take your luggage up for you.”

 

Severus glared lightly at the former Hufflepuff, his tone brooking no compromise, “Take extra care not to jostle it too much, Mr Eldritch.”

 

The man bobbed his head up and down while trying not to gulp loudly. “Yes, sir.”

 

The clerk set out a booklet with the convention’s name and the Guild’s symbol decorating the front on the counter. He darted an uncertain look between Severus and bellhop, the uncertainty came through in his tone as he said, “Enjoy your stay, sir.”

 

Severus took the booklet and strode towards the ballroom which Harry had assured him was the main meeting area. Out of habit he moved towards the back tables, the ones clinging to the shadows, as his team peeled away from him, leaving only Harry at his side. He was pleased to note that though his team and general security wore black, his team’s was a different shade.

 

“Severus, aren’t you supposed to be going to the front table?” Harry murmured.

 

With a soft sigh that only Harry could hear, he turned his steps. He met up with a group of other presenters and guests – obvious by their own Auror escorts.

 

“What are you doing here, Snape?” growled one of the normal top presenters, the snarl looking out of place on her otherwise angelic face.

 

‘ _I guess the others can’t tell the Aurors out of uniform, or distinguish between the different blacks?’_ Giving a mental shrug, Severus kept his face blank. “Master Brighten, I was summoned, of course. The Guild wants me to give a technique panel.”

 

Sarah Brighten’s snarl faded into a confused frown. “You’re a guest?”

 

Several of the other masters standing near them turned and stared at him in surprise. A redhead lady glared daggers his way, her gaze darting over to take in Harry before returning to him.

 

“They must be scraping the bottom of the barrel to invite you,” drawled the redhead.

 

Harry moved a touch closer and whispered, “That’s Master Louisa Sein.”

 

Severus remembered Harry telling him about her. He studied the man who stood at her side – sky blue robes, dark eyes set in a severe face with dark auburn hair – before shooting a cursory look around the room. As the protection teams all wore the same colours it allowed them to easily identify who was with whom, especially as some were not with the MLE. He quickly noted the faces of the ones in sky blue he didn’t know. Returning his attention to the group of potioneers, he glared her down.

 

“Snape? The bottom of the barrel?” Master Alfred Wilcox scoffed as he walked over. “You haven’t been keeping up with your journals or periodicals if you think that.”

 

He offered his hand to Severus, who shook it, a small smile trying to tip his lips. Alfred studied for his Mastery with him. They had different Masters – his came out of retirement to train him and Alfred’s lived nearby. They struck up an unusual friendship – one based on ignoring each other’s politics, but connecting over all things Potion related and relationship related as well. They never could make anything work between them, but it didn’t stop Severus from helping Alfred hook up with a number of other men and living vicariously through the sandy blond’s exploits.

 

“Good to see you, Snape,” Alfred said, “When are you presenting? I want to make sure I’m there.”

 

“Check the schedule, Wilcox – I’m sure it’s listed in there somewhere.” Severus’ tone wasn’t as condescending as it could have been.

 

Laughing, the other man pulled Severus towards another group of Masters, ones he recognized. “Let’s leave those who don’t know your ability to puzzle it out. Mercer wanted to know how they roped you into this. Said you’d only been going to the Portsmouth Conference.”

 

The last sentence was said more as a question than a statement.

 

“He has!” Mercer exclaimed as they walked up. “I’ve seen him there every year since the end of the War. Just didn’t talk to him since he seemed to want to be alone.”

 

“I did,” Severus said before the others could speak up, “I’m grateful for your forbearance, Master Mercer.”

 

The others huffed, and Severus settled in just at the edge of the crowd – much like he always did. The only difference was that this time Harry was there to help guard his back.

 

§§§§§

 

Harry walked the perimeter of the room Severus was assigned to present in. It was one of the smaller conference rooms in the bowels of the hotel. There were no windows and only one true entry point, though the side walls felt like thin partitions. There was a room on either side and even the sound damping spell couldn’t keep out all the noise from Master Duggle’s demonstration panel to their left. The one on the right was empty at this time. He considered strengthening the spell but decided against it. _‘Severus can be heard through the noise that fills any room in Hogwarts, he can be heard here if needed.’_

 

Draco had suggested consulting Master Duggle’s protection team and to see if they could join up in guarding Snape and Duggle while they were side by side, but Angel had rejected the idea. The blonde preferred for them to overlap jurisdiction instead of thinning out their protection. Just outside the one door was Ron, at the junctions of the halls – one to the right and the other to the left of the room – Angel and Merilin waited. Draco was inside the door, watching the crowd and Severus’ presentation.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted the dark auburn Potions Master that had greeted Severus so kindly that morning. Alfred Wilcox’s dark green eyes were narrowed as they rested on three Masters who were half-heartedly listening to Severus. Harry walked closer to them, noting their postures and the things they had on and under the table as he tried to ignore the jealous feeling trying to flood him. Severus was only a friend.

 

Severus began, his lecture tone flowing through his ears much as it had at school, but evoking very different feelings this time. And then it happened – the moment Severus began his demonstration of some technique Harry couldn’t pronounce, the three Masters threw something at Severus’ cauldron. Two wands snapped off protective charms around it at once, and another two incarcerated the three culprits at the same time. Severus and Alfred lowered their wands, but the shields they put into place remained. Harry and Draco didn’t lower theirs as they marched over to the shocked and tied up Masters.

 

“Such childish behaviour is only fit for fifth years and below,” Draco snarled, his grey eyes narrowed in displeasure.

 

Harry didn’t speak, but his eyes were flashing and his lips pressed thin. He touched his wand tip to each of the three Masters’ badges, changing their colour to red.

 

“What!?” The eldest screeched. “No! You can’t do that!”

 

“I can, and did.” Harry’s tone simmered with fury, his magic vibrating around him in the otherwise silent room. He cancelled the _Incarcerous_ charm. “You deliberately attempted to sabotage a potion. Archaea has strict rules about that. You need to leave the premises. You shall never be accepted back here. I’m not sure if the Convention will accept you back or not.”

 

He pointed to the door, his movement abrupt and final.

 

The three Masters exchanged horrified looks before the youngest – who didn’t look much older than Harry – turned wide eyes on him, regret and fear mirrored in them. “A-a second chance? Surely everyone deserves to be forgiven and given another chance. Right?”

 

“But _that_ doesn’t apply to Master Snape?” Draco’s cold voice and clipped tones cut through the silent room.

 

The caught Masters glared at Severus before standing up quickly. The only one who hadn’t spoken strode out, leaving the other two to answer the question. Neither did, and after a moment of glaring, they both left as well. As one, the remaining people turned to Severus who flicked his wand, removing both his and Alfred’s shields from around his cauldron.

 

“Once you’ve finished slicing the boomslang skin into quarter inch thick stripes, you need to roll them up with the scales inside and press down on them.” Severus continued as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

 

Harry chuckled under his breath, feeling his muscles relax. The man was hard to ruffle and his calm tone pulled the distracted group back into his demonstration.

 

The next group didn’t try anything.

 

That night, at dinner, Ron and Merilin went to eat after sweeping the room. Draco and Angel had their turn once those two returned. Through it all, Harry stood beside Severus, watching everything he could. It was strange to not be sitting with Severus and talking about their respective day’s events, comparing ideas, and just relaxing.

 

Severus glared at the crowded tables, his eyes sweeping the occupants from right to left. As it reached the end of the room, the power of the glare faded just slightly. Harry noticed several of the younger Potion Masters, the ones who would have had Severus as a professor, jerk upright in their seats. He suppressed a grin. _‘It’s the same glare he used from the High Table at Hogwarts. They recognise it.’_

 

Dinner seemed to go on forever, course after lazy, slow course. People chattered happily at each table except for where Severus sat. There was stilted conversation, but Severus didn’t encourage any of it. Finally, it was done, and Severus strode out of the room, all but dragging Harry with him to his room.

 

“From now on, I will only have a small bite of food at dinner.” Severus pushed him into a seat pulled back from a little table – just the right size for two. “I will finish my dinner up here with you. You standing there, watching me eat, is … annoying.”

 

Harry couldn’t help his smile. “Sure, Severus.” He picked up his fork after his plate appeared, the smell of Mum Weasley’s cooking making his mouth water. “What are your plans for the rest of the night?”

 

Severus sat in the chair opposite Harry’s, visibly relaxing as well. “You know as well as I that the rest of the evening is socializing – not my thing. I plan to stay here and read or sleep.” He turned his head as the rest of the team came through the door. “You four are done for the night. I’m not leaving this room, and Harry is on night duty.”

 

They shot Harry a questioning look, but he waved them on, still chewing. They nodded and drifted out the door, leaving Harry alone with Severus.

 

§§§§§

 

Harry settled on to the small sofa, attempting to find a slightly comfortable position. He knew there wouldn’t be a good one from past experience, but was willing to put up with the nightly discomfort just to spend time in a room near a sleeping Severus.

 

The day had gone about like he’d expected with the small exception of the small, annoying bursts of jealousy that shot through him every time Severus and Alfred talked. There was an ease between the two men that seemed to transcend the bond Harry had worked long and hard to achieve between his former professor and himself. What made it worse was that he could sense that the ease between Severus and Alfred had been bred from a much closer familiarity.

 

‘ _I’m too late. That’s all there is to that.’_ Harry huffed quietly, listening intently to the sounds of Severus preparing for bed. The water gurgling down the basin as he brushed his teeth or washed his face. Shifting his position a bit, he glared out the window that overlooked the street. _‘Being too late seems to be the motto of my life. My memories start too late for me to remember my parents, I was always too late for whatever Aunt Petunia wanted of me, too late learning to control my magic for Uncle Vernon, too late in understanding why Dumbledore trusted Severus.’_

 

The water stopped and Harry heard the sound of a robe settling over something – most likely the chair near the bed and the bed creak. _‘I’m too young for him – just born too late. He’d never be interested in an ex-student, especially one as troublesome as me. Sure – I’m good enough to be friendly with, but not anything more.’_

 

Harry told himself it was still better than nothing. Running a hand over his face, he sighed and checked that his wand was in a holster on his arm and pulled his light blanket up over him. With the alarm spells all around, he permitted himself to drift into a light sleep.

 

§§§§§

 

Severus was determined not to wake up as his dream continued, getting more erotic with every passing moment. Harry was now moaning under him, both of them naked, his tanned skin a beautiful contrast with his own white skin, almost like milk being stirred into a pale tea. Severus swept his hand up a bare thigh, feeling the muscles quiver at his touch before settling on Harry’s hip, pulling him closer. His breath caught as Harry’s hand caressed his chest, fingertips stopping to tweak his nipples into taut nubs, pulling a gasp from him.

 

He lowered himself and started thrusting into the younger man, going slow, opening him and filling him up. Harry was tight and hot, but oh, so willing, his arms pulling Severus even closer. A shudder wracked Severus’ body as he moved in and out, his hands flat on the mattress, arms trembling, muscles rigid as his orgasm drew closer and closer. Harry was moaning, his body clenching tightly around Severus who started moving faster, jerking back and forth…

 

A ringing sound caused the dream to vanish and Severus’ eyes blinked open, seeing only the softly filtered light from the curtains and no one beside him in bed. Breathing hard, he slapped the alarm clock with more force than was needed. It was one he never ignored since his days as a professor, but… he groaned in frustration and flung an arm over his face, his body throbbing with pent-up need. _‘I have to face him after that. Not even an hour to get myself prepared. He’s just on the other side of the door.’_

 

Sliding out from the covers, Severus headed for the shower. It would hopefully give him the time he needed to collect himself.

 

A while later, he walked into the main area of his assigned suite. His eyes were drawn towards the black head resting against the sofa in a position Severus knew wasn’t very comfortable. Silently, he crossed the room, ready to bark at the younger man for not being alert while enjoying the man’s sleepy countenance. He didn’t get the pleasure of either action. Green eyes flashed towards him as he rounded the arm of the sofa.

 

“Good morning, Severus,” Harry sat up, pushing the light blanket off while stretching his back and rolling his neck from side to side, cracking the joints.

 

“Harry, good morning,” Severus said, doing his best to keep from drinking in the sight before him. He scowled as the younger man reached back a hand to work the kinks out of his neck and shoulder. Severus batted away that hand and dug his own fingers into the tense muscles.

 

Harry stiffened before relaxing completely. Soft moans of pleasure left his lips as Severus’ hand moved up to Harry’s neck, releasing the knotted muscles, especially near the base of his skull. He did everything he could think of to ignore the sounds, but knew they’d be invading his dreams tonight, together with the feel of Harry’s smooth supple skin under his fingertips – his dream earlier was nowhere as accurate.

 

With the last knot worked out, he stepped back. “You could have transfigured the sofa into a bed.”

 

“I wouldn’t have been as alert then,” Harry said. He stood up, rolling his shoulders. “Thanks. Breakfast won’t be here for a bit. Any plans?”

 

“You need to be alert the rest of the day as well,” Severus crossed the room to the small table where a teapot still sat. He warmed it before filling it with boiling water with a flick of his wand, and then summoned his packed tea. Dropping the correct amount in, he turned back to Harry. “So, you’ll be sleeping in the bed with me, unless you have a problem with that.”

 

Harry inhaled sharply, that same flash of warmth Severus had seen before leaping into his eyes before he quickly shook his head. “I would sleep too heavily. I’m supposed to be guarding you.”

 

“And you would be,” Severus replied, doing his best not to think too deeply about what he was suggesting. “The alarms would wake us both up, and you would be there just in case someone was entering the bedroom instead of through the main door. Tonight you _will_ be there.”

 

He turned to fiddle with the tea cups, knowing that the tea wasn’t ready yet especially as he added the leaves after the water. He just needed something to do so his hands wouldn’t shake, so he wouldn’t have to hear the voice in the back of his mind telling him that this was just a way for him to experience sleeping with Harry.

 

He heard a deep sigh behind him.

  
“All right, Severus,” Harry walked up and took one of the cups from him, “I’ll sleep in the bed, but you are helping to lay some of the protection wards tonight. I’d feel more comfortable if you put up some of your higher level ones.”

 

Severus agreed and hoped Harry couldn’t hear how loud his heart was beating.

 

§§§§§

 

That day passed in a blur. Harry knew that he did his duty, knew each of his team did theirs, knew where the other teams were – watching them was more of a habit than an order – but he honestly had no recollection of the specific events. All he had been able to think of was how he was going to get through the night.

 

His emotions volleyed between ecstatic to nervousness, but typically were a combination of the two. How could he get through the night without destroying all his hard work. He had put years of effort into building the friendship he had with Severus and the last thing he wanted was to destroy it with an unwanted attack on the unsuspecting man in the middle of the night. ‘ _Clinging to him, cuddling up against him.’_ His mind shied away from the other actions he could take in his sleep in an attempt to fulfil his desires.

 

But finally the day was over and they were sitting at the small table in their rooms, Mum Weasley’s cooking laid out before them. Harry tried to find a bit of normalcy. “It’s strange not having the day’s to-dos to talk about over dinner.”

 

Black eyes darted up from their contemplation of the warm roast. “Maybe I should tell you about today, as you seemed to be continually distracted.”

 

Harry’s hands stilled, the tips of knife and fork resting on his meat. He hadn’t realised he was being that obvious. Since he couldn’t deny it, he asked, “What’d I miss?”

 

Thin lips twitched into an almost there smile. “Not going to deny it?”

 

Harry shook his head. “No use – I only hope it wasn’t that obvious to everyone else.”

 

“I doubt they noticed at all. I have years of practise telling when you’re not focused.”

 

“That means Ron’ll have noticed too.” Harry sighed and finished cutting his meat. “So, what’d I miss?”

 

“Nothing much – there were more people in my panel than yesterday, but all of them were respectful. You forgot the time of the shift change, and most of dinner was as boring as it was last night.”

 

Harry smiled around his food. At least he didn’t miss too much.

 

“This distraction has to end though,” Severus continued, “and all I can contribute it to is that you didn’t sleep well last night.”

 

No, the lack of sleep last night hadn’t helped, but the main issue was still tonight. Harry searched his mind on how to say that without giving away his true concern. “I’ve been trying to figure out the change in plans for tonight. The alarms spells that we’d have to cast, the protocol for my use of the bed, how to make sure I don’t sleep too deeply so I would respond to the alarms.”

 

All of which had been in his mind right along his major concerns.

 

Severus tipped his head to the side, a thoughtful look on his face. “We’ll go over the plans after we finish eating. As for the protocol, there is none I’m sure. If we include me with the alarm alert, then I can wake you up. I’m quite used to being awakened at all hours of the night.”

 

Harry was positive that it wasn’t just from brewing potions that Severus gained that habit. Turning his attention back to dinner, he searched his mind for conversation material, finally ending up with his small garden he was attempting to grow on his balcony.

 

The conversation lasted until dinner was finished.

 

§§§§§

 

“I should be the last one to bed,” Harry folded his arms over his chest as he spoke clearly. “I’m the one guarding you, not the other way around.”

 

“What does it matter? We’re both watching the room,” Severus replied.

 

“If I am the last, then I will be able to watch the front room, making sure that you are safe until I join you.”

 

Refusing to fight the battle any more – this particular debate had been going off and on for the last ten minutes – Severus just strode towards the bedroom. “You shall not settle on that sofa for the night.”

 

The door snapped shut behind him and Harry waited to hear water running before sighing in relief. He quickly changed clothes into a set of pyjamas, consigned himself to a shower in the morning, and walked the perimeter on one last check.

 

The water shut off and Harry could hear movement in the bedroom, then the bed creaking. All familiar from last night. Facing the closed door, he gathered his belongings, and moved towards it. _‘It’ll be okay. I’ll be good tonight. Nothing will happen.’_

 

He opened the door and dropped his gear on the inside out of the walkway. Severus had left on the bathroom light so Harry found it easily. After brushing both teeth and hair, and washing his face, he crossed over to the window side of the bed. That side had been a major concession on Severus’ side. He had finally given in when Harry pointed out that the reason for him being there was to guard him, and that the window side of the bed had a better line of sight for all entrances into the room.

 

The bed was a single one. Severus had kept to one side of it, but the remaining space was very small. Harry turned back only the top cover, laying on the top sheet, and covering up, his wand lightly clasped in his hand. He didn’t have his own pillow, but it didn’t matter. He wasn’t supposed to get too comfortable anyway. Touching his face, he rolled his eyes. How he’d forgotten his glasses? Moving carefully, he placed them on the nearby nightstand, and settled back down.

 

“Goodnight, Harry.” In the darkened room, Severus’ voice sounded more intimate than usual.

 

“Good night, Severus.” Harry shut his eyes, savouring the sound of Severus’ breathing and the warmth radiating from just a few inches away. Even the slight dip of the mattress from the man’s weight pulling Harry towards him was worth remembering.

 


	3. Old Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lizzy0305 for allowing me to use her character. He fit in exactly where he was needed.

 

 

Severus woke at dawn to the warmth of Harry pressed up against him. He had woken periodically through the night – having set his mind to wake him every two hours– to make sure he wasn’t abusing the trust Harry showed in sharing his bed. Each time he found them closer and closer, and the last time Harry had rolled onto his side, facing the windows.

 

Now, Severus was practically spooning the younger man – only the sheet and their pyjamas between them. Slowly moving back, he lifted his hand from around Harry’s waist and slid out of the bed, loathed to leave yet knowing he should. Four quick steps had him in the bathroom, the door shut, and the water started. His erection was straining the front of his pyjama bottoms, the wet tip creating a patch in the material.

 

Shucking his clothes, he stepped into the spray of warm water, his hand automatically wrapping about himself, stroking, as his thoughts turned back to his sleeping companion. _‘One more night. I can make it one more night.’_

 

§§§§§

 

Harry knew the moment Severus left the bed. He had woken up before the man but refused to move. He kept telling himself to, his mind showing him all the reasons to do so, but his body wouldn’t listen. Instead, he savoured the warmth of the arm around his middle and firm body behind his. The erection nestled between his buttocks mirrored his own, but he knew it could be caused by any reason.

 

Closing his eyes, he forced his own to go away. It took a concerted effort, but he was glad he succeeded before Severus returned. Keeping his eyes on the floor, he took his clothes with him into the bathroom. The last thing he needed was the image of a partially nude Severus to haunt him.

 

The morning went well. They had breakfast, talking as they normally did. The rest of the team arrived, and Harry was allowed to take an hour off for himself.

 

Dismissing the idea of actually leaving the hotel, he made his way down to the lobby, hoping that some time away from Severus would allow him to find his balance again. He sat in one of the many wing-backed armchairs set in small groupings around the lobby. The large fireplace burned nearby, its flames casting out heat. It reminded him of how warm Severus felt against him earlier. Shunting that thought away, he looked around the room, grounding himself in the here and now by observing the antics of the patrons of the hotel and the staff. A few protection team Aurors passed by, most likely getting there for their duty. They didn’t seem to notice he was part of a team, their looks – at least the ones that were not British Aurors – were slightly disdainful.

 

Harry shrugged it off knowing it was the black robe. He and his team never did ask Severus what colour he wanted them to wear. Merilin wrote down black, and no one disagreed. They were used to wearing black while guarding the man’s back at Portsmouth even though they were not officially assigned to. There had been a few incidents they had handled there dealing with the other Potion Masters’ hatred of Severus. Much of their current plan, at least the core of it, came from how they worked at that convention. They just applied it to the floor plan of this one. It had been Angel who said they needed a different shade of black – Ron and Harry both were ready to wear their standard robes. So, they debated over shades and came up with this one – one Severus would automatically recognize and respond to, Hogwarts’ black. Madam Malkin had been happy enough to make five adult-sized student style robes. They had refrained from having their house colours included in the lining though she had asked if they wanted it.

 

Turning his attention back to his surrounding, Harry spotted a gorgeous man. Almost as tall as Severus, but was more muscular. His narrow waist and long legs were shown off by the well-fitted trousers he wore, and his broad shoulders were encased in a very muggle suit jacket. The brown hair was shoulder length and windblown, and his entire posture said he was doing his absolute best to be congenial in the face of stupidity. In fact, his expression reminded Harry very much of Madam Pomfrey or any other Healer in Harry’s acquaintance when he was attempting to leave their ward too early.

 

The desk clerk’s voice became loud enough for Harry to hear, “I’m sorry, sir, but there are no rooms available. I recommend you try a different hotel. I have a list of possibilities if you wish to peruse it.”

 

The man turned slightly, his profile showing that his face was just as good looking as the rest of him. “I’m in the right place. I know I’m running slightly late, but I am expected. Just look at your guest list, I should be on there.”

 

The clerk spotted Harry, his quick look taking in the black robes, and signalled for him to come over. Gathering his patience, Harry did so. The man was most likely a squib who accidentally wandered into the Archaea thinking it was a different hotel. It happened periodically, especially if the person didn’t know they were a squib.

 

“This is the Hotel Archaea,” Harry leaned against the counter, doing his best not to stare into the beautiful blue eyes looking down at him. They were almost the shade of Arthur’s but not quite. Harry looked away before he got distracted into trying to guess which Weasley had that shade of blue. “Who are you meeting?”

 

The man gave Harry a once over, not even acting surprised at the robes. “I’m meeting my partner – Alfred Wilcox. I was held up by a case that took longer than I expected.”

 

A buzz of happiness rushed through Harry, making him almost slump against the counter. If Wilcox had a man like this, there was no way he wanted Severus. “Your name may have not been written down. If you’d have a seat, I’ll find Master Wilcox and have him sign you in.”

 

The brunette nodded once and took the chair Harry had previously been occupying. The desk clerk shot Harry a grateful look as he went towards the dining hall.

 

A quick look about the place showed his team spread about, Angel at Severus’ side, and the latter eating toast, fruit, and drinking what looked like tea. Harry spotted Alfred Wilcox at a table with the masters from the first morning.

 

“Excuse me,” he murmured once he stood next to the man’s shoulder.

 

Wilcox gave him a puzzled look. “Yes.”

 

“There is a gentleman in the lobby who says he is here with you, but arrived late.” Harry continued. “If you could come identify him and sign him in? The desk clerk would appreciate it as he cannot find his name on the register.”

 

The Potions Master stood up quickly. “Of course, lead the way.”

 

As he left the dining hall, Harry could feel Severus’ eyes boring into him, the questions plain as day. He couldn’t help the small smile tugging at his lips. _‘Well, we’ll have something to talk about at dinner tonight.’_ He walked to the chair, but it wasn’t occupied any longer. The brunette was already crossing the room, a smile filling his face.

 

“Alfred!” the man rested a hand on the Potions Master’s arm. “I’m so sorry! The patients just kept coming in, and I couldn’t turn away Mrs Owen’s. Her pup was in labour and it was a difficult delivery.”

 

Wilcox’s face seemed to glow with happiness as he rested his hand on top of the man’s. “Of course not, Michael – Mrs Owen’s will remember this for a long time. Come, let’s get you signed in.”

 

He stopped when he was close to Harry. “Auror Potter, you’re part of Severus’ team, right?”

 

“Yes, sir. I’m on break right now.”

 

“Ah, well, when you see him, will you please let him know I have someone I want him to meet. I think we both have an empty moment at three thirty, right after his last presentation.”

 

Harry nodded obligingly. He had no qualms telling the man who had helped to protect Severus something so easily found out.

 

“Let him know I’ll meet with him in his presentation room. No one is in there after him, I don’t think.”

 

“Of course, Master Wilcox.” Harry could have explained that there was a different Master in there demonstrating something, but they weren’t to occupy the room until four. That should give Severus enough time to meet Michael and then decide if he wanted to continue the association.

 

“Thank you,” the man continued towards the front desk.

 

§§§§§

 

Severus fought a spurt of jealousy that shot through him as Harry took Alfred out of the dining hall. The rational section of his mind told him that someone had confused his team leader with the general security, but he knew Alfred – the man had always been one to make quick progress with any man he wanted. And who wouldn’t want Harry with his perpetually messy hair, bright green eyes and easy smile?

 

The feel of the young man curled up in his arms filled Severus, but he dismissed it angrily.

 

Harry didn’t rejoin the team until after breakfast was done and they were heading for his morning presentation. The burning in Severus’ heart calmed, but only slightly. Harry fell in step beside him and spoke softly, “Master Wilcox wants to introduce you to someone after your afternoon presentation. He plans on bringing the man to the room when you’re done.”

 

Severus felt his eyebrow raise in a question, but he wasn’t sure what exactly. Did he want to know where Harry been, or who this man was, or just why Harry had left with Alfred earlier?

 

Harry unknowingly answered his second question.

 

“The man’s name is Michael, I don’t know his surname, but he said he was Master Wilcox’s partner. Partner in what, I don’t know – but from the conversation, he works with animals, and from appearance, he is a Muggle or Muggle-raised or born.”

 

Severus’ eyebrow lowered. His gut – the part of him he’d learned to trust while spying – told him he didn’t have to worry about Harry with Alfred. This Michael didn’t sound like a business partner or another Potions Master. They made it to his panel before he could ask Harry how he became involved with the two that morning, but believed his earlier suspicion was correct. Many of the hotel staff wouldn’t distinguish between Hogwarts’ black and the standard Auror black. Over half the Aurors didn’t. He’d watched as his team was summoned to handle other tasks besides guarding him. Most of the time they did so, but only if it didn’t prevent them from their primary task.

 

They made it to the small hole in the wall presentation room, and his team fanned out. Harry was once again in the room with him, but this time Merry joined them. Dewey was just outside the door, and Weasley and Malfoy were in the hall.

 

Severus surveyed the room, taking in the large group of younger Potions Masters and a smattering of older ones. Many of the younger ones’ faces were familiar – he knew over half of their names. Falling into his teaching persona was as easy as stepping into a pair of well-worn boots.

 

“I was summoned to this convention to teach those who wished to learn several of the techniques I have perfected or developed.” He paused and let his attention rest on the older Masters who were still babbling amongst themselves. The younger ones had hushed – those he knew had silenced the other ones. He waited until four heartbeats had passed. “For those who wish to learn, I request that those who are here just to converse to leave – your talking will be distracting.”

 

The older masters glared at him but finally stopped talking.

 

“Today I’m starting with a few technical skills that might seem simple, but they make a large difference in how your potions turn out, then I will be accepting requests. If there are no requests, then we shall move onto ingredient preparation techniques.”

 

Picking up his stirring rod, he began with a simple demonstration of how bending it at different angles while stirring can affect the potion.

 

That presentation went well, as did the rest of the day. The last person at his panel left – he was trying not to think of them as students, and he watched as part of his team made a quick sweep of the room, knowing the others were in the hall.

 

Clear green eyes took in everything even as Harry talked with Weasley and Dewey. Malfoy and Merry were coming through the door just as that conversation finished. As much as he wanted to mock them and tell them it wasn’t necessary, Severus knew better. Over-planning was much better than under-planning.

 

Severus turned back to the front table and continued cleaning up his demonstration equipment. _‘Sleeping in a bed definitely helped Harry’s focus. It doesn’t matter if my reasons are selfish – or one can consider having him alert to protect me as a good selfish reason._ ’

 

That was when Alfred and an unknown man came in. Severus finished righting a lopsided cauldron before giving them his attention.

 

“Alfred, you wanted to see me?” He darted a quick glance at the stunning looking brunette. Harry moved to stand next to him, ostensibly to help clean up his demonstration table, but Severus could see the holly wand right near his fingertips. Part of him worried out of habit – he always worried when Harry touched his equipment – but knew in his head it wasn’t necessary. The other man had yet to blow up his lab at Phoenix.

 

“Severus,” Alfred pulled Michael up with him. “This is Michael Holland.” He looked at Michael and smiled softly, “Michael, this is Severus Snape – you wanted to meet him as he made those veterinarian potions you’ve been using.”

 

Severus blinked, his mind racing to figure out what Alfred was talking about, then remembered he had published the potions he created and or improved for Hagrid and Kettleburn throughout his years at Hogwarts. He didn’t do them en masse, but as usual, sprinkled into numerous journals throughout the years.

 

“Thank you for creating something for the animals.” The man’s soothing voice was lightly accented with German. “Most Potions Masters seem to focus on people.”

 

“You’re welcome, Mr Holland.” Severus waited to see where the conversation would go, but Ron jumped into the ensuing silence.

 

“You’re Melanie’s brother, aren’t you? Hermione’s friend?” Ron crossed the room, stopping next to Severus. “The Muggle veterinarian?”

 

Michael frowned slightly, obviously looking over Ron, attempting to place him, before his eyes widened. “You’re Ron, aren’t you? Hermione’s husband?”

 

Ron nodded, “That’s me.” He looked between Michael and Harry, his blue eyes reflecting his concern.

 

Michael held up a hand and rested the other on Alfred’s arm. “No, I’m not interested in Potter anymore. I know that I wanted Hermione to set us up, but a lady named Molly convinced me otherwise.” He smiled up at Alfred, “It was the best thing too, as I found Alfred not long afterwards. Melanie introduced us, and it’s been perfect ever since.”

 

Alfred turned his arm over and caught Michael’s hand in his. “That’s what else I wanted to tell you, Severus. I’m settling down permanently. We both swore we would do so at the same time. I know – you’ve not really had much of a chance to play the field what with Hogwarts and the War, but...”

 

Severus felt Harry move closer to him and wanted to claim they were doing the same thing, but he knew that their routine wasn’t quite the same. Maybe he could make it sound like more than it was – more like he _hoped_ it could become. He gave a small smile. “I’m happy for you both. As for me, I’ve had dinner and breakfast with the same man for the last several years.”

 

He heard Harry’s sharp inhalation but didn’t dare check if his expression was positive or not.

 

Alfred’s eyes widened. “And you didn’t tell me?”

 

Severus shook his head. “Everyone settles down different and at their own pace, Alfred. What we swore wasn’t fair to either of us.”

 

Michael clutched Alfred’s hand tight as he nodded. “That’s what I’ve been trying to convince him of, but Alfred said a promise made needs to be at least recognised.”

 

Severus tipped his head to the side. “True, and I would have done so, but I wasn’t positive of my welcome.”

 

Alfred snorted lightly, “Your welcome would have been the same as always. We should have dinner together sometime. Michael and he should meet up. Unless ...” Alfred frowned slightly, “unless he won’t forgive that Michael’s a Muggle?”

 

Severus turned to Harry then and wasn’t surprised to see him grin before shooting a questioning look back at him. Severus signalled for the younger man to speak.

 

“I don’t mind in the least,” said Harry.

 

Weasley grinned. Dewey and Merry’s expressions were knowing, and Draco looked shocked but covered it up quickly. _‘Which means his team will agree with a relationship, and already know about our habits.’_ Severus thought.

 

Alfred looked between Harry and Severus and nodded, his eyes wide but his smile wider. “No wonder you didn’t announce it. The papers would have had a field day. Congratulations, Severus!”

 

 

§§§§§

 

Harry sat with his teacup balanced carefully on the arm of the sofa. Severus paced the room, his eyes darting back to Harry only to go back to the window or the path he was walking.

 

“About earlier,” Severus started.

 

“Do you want to be in a relationship with me?” Harry asked at the same time, his voice uncertain but hopeful.

 

Severus stopped mid-pace, his darting eyes settling on Harry. “We have one already – we’re friends, dinner and breakfast companions.”

 

Harry bit his bottom lip before a resolute look settled on his face. “Do you want to make that more? One where we wake up together before breakfast and go to bed together long after dinner?”

 

Severus stepped closer, his eyes never leaving Harry’s, trying not to hope. “You want to make this into a more serious relationship? Move in together?” Dark eyes ran down Harry’s tense body before moving back up to his eyes. “Do more than sleep in a bed together?”

 

“Isn’t that rushing the steps some?” Harry chuckled, but his eyes held that warmth Severus had glimpsed earlier. “Well, we’re already doing so now – rushing the steps that is.” The laughter stopped as he floated his cup to the table. Standing up, he walked over to Severus and rested a hand on the taller man’s chest.

 

“Well, what in between steps would you like to add?” Severus’ heart wouldn’t slow down, nor would his imagination – not since he suggested more than just sleeping. His body signalled its interest immediately.

 

“Holding hands?” Harry suggested.

 

In answer, Severus slipped his fingers through Harry’s free hand and drew it behind the younger man’s back, bringing him that much closer.

 

“And hugging?” Harry suggested next, eyes twinkling as his other hand on Severus’ chest slid around to the back, palm pressed flat, bringing Severus even closer.

 

“And kissing,” he continued, leaning forward until his chest was pressed against Severus’

 

There was no mistaking how fast their hearts were beating. Severus looked down at Harry’s parted lips before wrenching his gaze back to those brilliant green eyes. He had to finish his questions before he forgot what they were.

 

“As long as it doesn’t destroy what we have,” he managed.

 

“I think it could improve it,” Harry said breathlessly, crumbling the rest of Severus’ defences.

 

“Then we should experiment.” Severus lowered his head, his lips brushing against Harry’s at long last, both of trembling with anticipation.

 

Harry caught his breath when the kiss ended. “That’s good – we should try it again.”

 

He worked his hand free from Severus’ grip and pulled Severus’ head down to his, their lips meeting again, heads tilting to accommodate better. Harry’s lips parted, his tongue darting out to taste Severus’ lips. A groan erupted from both of them and the kiss deepened further until they had to breathe.

 

“This… this has to stop,” Harry panted, resting his head against Severus’ shoulder.

 

“Why?” Severus demanded. He didn’t want to stop. They’d finally gotten to the point of touching and kissing, and he didn’t want to move backwards. Nothing bad had happened yet.

 

“Simply because I’m working here,” Harry sighed, digging his forehead deeper into Severus’ shoulder as if protesting his own words. “We can talk about this more later.”

 

Severus didn’t answer, but when Harry looked up, Severus nodded. He kissed Harry again, letting his wants and desires be felt before releasing Harry.

 

“You’re right, we do need to take this in small steps.” Severus summoned their tea and after rewarming them, he gave Harry his cup. “We are changing one form of relationship for another. Admittedly, we’ve a number of years together.”

 

Harry chuckled, “Yes, we do, but that doesn’t mean we need to rush into the physical side of this - no matter that Wilcox and Holland are expecting us to already be so. We just started holding hands - let’s continue from there.”

 

Severus was disappointed, but he didn’t show it. Now that he knew Harry was as invested in this as he was, he wanted to go much faster but could understand Harry’s reluctance. Maybe, once they finished this convention, he could speed things along their way. They’d survived being in each other’s company except for work, sleep, and a few other hours for a number of years, he truly thought they could survive stretching that time.

 

“A cautious Gryffindor, I never thought I’d see the day,” he teased.

 

Harry just grinned at him. “So, tomorrow – most of the morning is free, a few wrap up panels, you’re not presenting, and then the big luncheon with speakers and presentation of awards and recognitions. That’s when we need to be concerned. There will be a lot of press in the room, and though I know they are going to be verified as members of the press, they can be dangerous.”

 

Severus gave a short nod. They’d gone over all this already, he knew just what he was allowed to do, and the signals that would be used by his team to show the climate and danger levels.

 

 

 


	4. No Turning Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many extra thanks to YenGirl for helping this chapter as much as she did. Without her, some key scenes would be seriously lacking. Also, thanks to Elflina for reminding me that Master Sein needed addressed somehow.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!

Harry waited impatiently for Draco to arrive. The rest of the team was here and had given their reports. Fiddling with his teacup, he eyed the bedroom door and forced down the goofy smile that wanted to appear. Last night was just like the night before, except for how they had gone to sleep cuddled up and the morning kiss Severus had insisted on when they woke up, still tangled in the sheets and each other.

 

Ron caught his eye then and Harry could see the question in his raised eyebrows. A subtle ‘Later’ signal and he gave a quiet sigh of relief when Draco came through the door. The satisfied look on the blond’s face was a good sign.

 

“Got them,” Draco announced.

 

“Then we have the entire team we wanted.” Harry bounced to his feet, setting his teacup on the table.

 

Draco glanced at the others before smiling. “They all agreed to do it?”

 

Ron gave a sharp nod. “Everyone and we’ve pushed the clearance through as well.”

 

“Who and what clearance?” Severus’ voice cut through the accomplished, slightly self-satisfied atmosphere.

 

Harry’s eyes snapped back to him immediately, taking in the long hair damp from the shower and **the** warmth in those black eyes staring at him. His heart skipped a beat, but he just shrugged. There was no need to bring Severus in on this just in case it didn’t work.

 

“We’ve been very worried about the press and who they’d bring with them. So, we’ve been working on getting who we want to be their junior pressmen, photographers, and such. As of now, we’ve several former DA members, a number of former students from all Houses that we know respect you, and Draco just confirmed that he was able to get members of a group he called ‘Snape’s Snakes’. “

 

Severus looked like he was doing his best not to look stunned, but Harry could see it and he was sure that Draco and Ron could as well. “They shall be dressed in the team’s robe colour, and we have clearance for them to be extended parts of your protection team. As a controversial war hero possibly receiving a coveted award, it seemed to be the prudent thing to do.”

 

The quiet acknowledgement they received was plenty of praise considering who it was from.

 

§§§§§

 

The guests of honour were all sitting at the front table, once again facing the clusters of round tables scattered throughout the dining hall. Harry could tell that Severus would have preferred to be in the back corner, in as much of the small section of shadows as he could get. Harry would rather be there as well, but this was his life, to be in the spotlight even when he didn’t want to be.

 

But maybe his life was changing.

 

He had always thought he would never have a true chance with Severus – he was too young, born too late – but here they were contemplating it. He hugged last night’s memory to himself. Maybe he could merge with the shadows as well, though he feared what would actually happen was that Severus might be pulled into the light instead.

 

Setting aside his musings, Harry focused on the crowd. The normal ones were there – the Potions Masters and their guests. He could see Holland sitting next to Wilcox and was pretty sure their hands were clasped under the table. Harry pushed the wish to touch Severus out of his mind and continued surveying the room. The press was scattered about, but most were clustered along Severus’ side of the table. He could see at least fifteen of them in black robes – their colour black. Each face was one he would trust, that he knew Severus would trust. His team now held twenty, and Harry prayed it would be enough. He let his gaze rest long enough on Marcus Flint to cause the former Quidditch captain to look at him. A quick hand movement – one that he knew was used by the Slytherin team – asked Marcus if he and his group were prepared.

 

The man’s eyes narrowed slightly, and then under the guise of adjusting his camera, he checked on the rest of his team. A returned hand signal showed that the man accepted leadership of the press protection group and that they were focused and prepared. Harry acknowledged the response even as Severus’ shoulders relaxed.

 

The Mistress of Ceremonies, an elderly witch with steel grey hair and more wrinkles than Harry had ever seen on anyone, began their meal with a few trivial statements, leaving Harry wishing for a more Dumbledore approach. Most were eating a stir-fry chicken and vegetable dish, but Severus was enjoying Mum Weasley’s rump roast, mash, and string beans with a leafy salad that had a vinaigrette dressing clinging to the lettuce. Harry fought back a grin as he noted the openly envious looks directed at Severus’ meal.

 

Eventually, they finished eating and the Mistress of Ceremonies – ‘Master Belinda Magistar,’ whispered Severus – began again. “Now that we’ve all eaten one last meal together this year, it’s time to recognise the accomplishments made since the last time we gathered at Optumus Pocula.”

 

Harry watched as the plates vanished, drinks taking their place.

 

“Several of our numbers have created noteworthy improvements to both potions and techniques,” she continued, her quavering voice filling the room. “Please, hold your applause until all of their names are called.”

 

With that, she began, the sound of press quills scratching underscoring her voice.

 

Then Master Magistar began announcing the most influential potions created that year and the speeches started. Each master whom she announced had their moment in the spotlight, and some of them Harry was considering asking Severus of a decent way of making them hush. The Langlock curse was on his tongue multiple times, but he bit it back as he had done for many years.

 

Finally, Master Magistar took back the podium from Master Biddle who’d been talking for the last thirty minutes. “This year we have a new accomplishment to celebrate. Master Duggle suggested it and the Guild embraced the idea. Here to introduce both the new accomplishment and the one who achieved it is Master Allen Christopher of the Guild Accomplishment Committee.”

 

Master Christopher took her place and glanced over the crowd as Harry signalled Flint to be prepared.

 

With a swift _‘Sonorus’_ , Christopher spoke, “This year, we wish to recognise the most influential Potions Master in the last quarter of a century. The Accomplishment Committee has scoured journals, periodicals, and the guild’s records. They also questioned the users of our potions – Healers and Aurors – and then the sellers of potions – the Apothecaries and other quick buy places. While one team was gathering that information, another was looking into invented techniques and how they influenced the creations of potions after they were introduced.

 

“When we came back together to discuss our findings, we learned that our way of determining who receives recognition at this convention is flawed. There are a number of inventions that go practically unnoticed because of their time of publication. A number of us determined that our recipient of this recognition has been using this flaw for most of his career.

 

“This Potion Master has created a number of new techniques – most which were not given their due just because the audience they were taught to didn’t understand their worth, and most likely thought they were old, tried and true methods, not new and inventive ideas. This master also invented and improved a number of potions, several of which Healers swear by, and Aurors are glad they have access to.

 

“Apothecaries make his version of several basic healing and cleaning potions as they are typically simple to brew and the instructions are ones they understand – written in a format many of their younger brewers follow out of habit. They’re also as effective as their more complicated counterparts.”

 

Harry studiedMaster Duggle and Master Biddle. Biddle was still puffing up which he had started the moment Master Christopher started speaking. Through the speech though, Master Duggle’s expression changed from expectation to uncertainty. A glance showed many of the other Potions Masters looking puzzled, and Master Sein starting to frown, her eyes darting from Christopher to Severus to him. _‘Wonder if she figured it out?’_

 

Shifting his attention to the room, Harry noted the position of his standard team – they were now strategically placed to see everything that happened – and where the press team was at. Marcus had them placed throughout the crowd, each one obviously paying attention not only to the front table but to the other masters in the room. The hyper-alertness caused some of the younger Potion Masters to become wary and pay more attention to their surroundings. Severus, on the other hand, was completely composed.

 

Master Christopher stepped slightly to the side of the podium, a wide smile on his face. “Master Severus Snape, I know you’ve been using the flaw in our system to your advantage, but you’ll not be able to do so anymore.”

 

Harry tensed as the other Potion Masters around them gasped and several started to whisper among themselves. Master Sein pressed her lips together before all the tension in her shoulders released and she smiled, shaking her head a bit. Harry watched as she signalled to Songworth and whispered to the man, and wondered what that was about as Songworth stepped back.

 

As Severus stood up, Harry followed him to the podium, making sure to keep the room in view. Ron joined them by the time they reached Master Christopher.

 

The elderly Potions Master shook Severus’ hand and then stepped back, leaving the spotlight on the younger Potions Master. Harry stood at Severus’ right shoulder and Ron was at his left, both of them attempting to make it hard to hit Severus without hitting one of them. Pictures were being taken, not just of Severus, but of the entire crowd. _‘Good, then we’ll know where everyone was, just in case.’_

 

Severus rested his hand on the podium and surveyed the group. All his former students fell silent, becoming attentive as he fell into his Professor persona. As he spoke, his words were clearly carried to every corner of the room without the aid of a spell. “The softly simmering cauldron, the fumes curling up from the glistening surfaces, the smell of fire warmed metal, the ease of a moving knife through an ingredient, the crunch of a mortar and pestle in use … These are but a few of the pleasures of our art.”

 

Dark eyes swept across the room, resting on several known faces. “There are different types of Potions Masters, some enjoy fame, some enjoy seeing their work being used, but all of us use creativity and thought processes to invent and devise. My Master, Edgar Fernsby, stressed thinking, using your mind to help understand. Researching your available materials and if those were not capable of creating what you wished, then those you would have to work to find. He also encouraged trying new things – new techniques.

 

“Over the years, I have studied how the changes in preparations and brewing – from the way the ingredient is cut to how the angle the stirring rod is held – effects the nuances of what you brew.”

 

Harry shifted slightly as the older local and the foreign Potions Masters muttered. Those who had Severus as a professor knew what he was talking about – at least those who had him for NEWT classes… or had access to his old school books.

 

“It’s because of this study I created many of the new techniques and potions Master Christopher alluded to,” Severus’ voice took on the quality that any of his former students knew meant the lecture part of the lesson was almost done. “I’m grateful for the recognition of the Guild for my accomplishments, and am pleased that they have learned something from this.”

 

With one more sweeping look, he left the podium. Harry and Ron travelled with him, listening to the scattered applause as they watched the crowds.

 

Marcus stood between Severus and several of the older Potions Masters who appeared dissatisfied. A few of the DA stood near him, but behind the same Potions Masters. Several others of the Press Team members carefully circulated, their hands near their wands as they observed the grumbling crowds. Harry was surprised to see Master Sein’s team doing the same. Songworth signalled to him, letting him know that they would help keep things under control. Shock curled through him, but Harry wasn’t going to dismiss the help, especially as he trusted Songworth. They’d worked together for years.

 

Master Magistar took the podium again. “The Guild is pleased to recognise such a talented young Master. Severus Snape is an example of what can be done, even in the worst circumstances, and should be an inspiration to our aspiring Masters, those just embarking on their career, as well as to those who have been travelling this path for more years than they’d care to admit.”

 

The grumbles quieted, and she continued. “This is officially the end of Optumus Pocula. Those who were recognised, please remain for the press. Anyone else wishing to be interviewed by the press – even if you were not one of the recognised, then stay as well. The Hotel Archaea has given us until teatime, and then we need to be gone.”

 

Severus sat still as the press swarmed the other Potions Masters. Thinking he might have escaped the chaos, he moved from his seat, Harry close to his side while Weasley watched his back. He spotted Merry, Dewey, and Malfoy positioning themselves in the corners, each carefully watching the clusters of reporters and Potions Masters nearest to them.

 

The moment he stepped onto the front side of the table, several members of the press swooped down on him. Marcus Flint, with his camera clutched tight, took his picture before positioning himself in a manner that blocked some of the more irate reporters behind him. Others dressed in the same black robes, sporting quills and parchment rolls, blocked the others effectively creating a wall between their old professor and the others. Several of the younger potions masters figured out what was happening and joined in. They all understood the way mobs thought.

 

“Master Snape,” called one of the reporters on the outskirts of the protective wall, “were not several of your potions created to help You-Know-Who?”

 

Many of the international reporters’ heads jerked towards the man before focusing on Severus, waiting for his answer.

 

Severus centred into the calm place inside of his chest that allowed him to walk into danger and not give away an inkling of fear. “I did not create potions to help Voldemort. I brewed what he ordered, and then I created antidotes, cures, and detections for them. All of which made their ways to the parties that could use them.”

 

“Where’s your Master? Surely he would wish to see you receive such an astounding recognition.”

 

Another Master answered the question. Severus thought it might be Biddle.

 

“Because the man’s dead. Died not a month after Snape obtained his Mastery. Some say that he was slipping the man potions for months before that.”

 

‘ _Does that rumour have to appear now?’_

 

Jimmy Mercer scoffed loudly, “Really Biddle? You want to bring that up, casting suspicion where it was proven unfounded not a week after it was first proposed?”

 

“What suspicion? That Snape killed his Master?” The reporter rounded on the tall, lanky master, his quill writing fast.

 

Mercer rolled his brown eyes. “Yes, that rumour. It was scotched really fast by the Healers at St Mungo’s and the friends of Master Fernsby. Snape spent the last several months of his apprenticeship keeping Master Fernsby alive by making the potions that his Healer said he needed. They were insanely difficult to brew, but Master Fernsby and the Healers approved of Snape’s.”

 

“Fernsby came out of retirement just to teach Snape – it was major news in the Potions World. Made the Guild sit up and take notice,” said Master Christopher. “It would be like Rowena Ravenclaw agreeing to teach one last pupil from her sickroom, almost deathbed.” He glared at Biddle before continuing. “Master Fernsby was a premier potions master, former Head of the Potions Guild, there was no way he could be slipped a potion even in his final days. The day before he passed he ran tests on upcoming Potions Masters entry potions.

 

“When other masters were concerned about taking on a brilliant student – one who could easily outstrip their personal accomplishments, he came out of his medically induced retirement to personally train Master Snape. The Healers at St Mungo’s and his personal team of Healers both kept a close watch on his health the entire time Master Snape was his pupil and the weeks afterwards. Master Biddle shouldn’t be spreading disproved folderol, especially when it will reflect badly on both himself and his own master,” warned Christopher.

 

Several of the older reporters’ eyes widened before turning back to Severus. “You’re Master Fernsby’s final pupil? The one he said was his finest? Why haven’t we heard anything from you before now? What did Master Christopher mean when he said you’ve been using a flaw in their system?”

 

The former students clustered around Severus kept shooting him looks filled with awe and surprise. Out of the protective circle, even more were looking amazed. Louisa Sein caught his attention, her red hair standing out in the crowd. Instead of the sneer he expected, she quietly acknowledged him. Returning her slight nod, Severus directed his attention to the questions.

 

“I didn’t want to be in the press – it would make Voldemort suspicious about my level of ability, also it would cast into question my position at the time, so I made sure to publish all my works and achievements during the beginning of the year. That time of the year was cloaked under the fame and extolling of the latest and greatest being celebrated at Optumus Pocula, and anything published would not be noted except by those who truly needed them.”

 

From there the questions turned to the work he’d been doing while Harry and the rest of his team slowly worked him out of the room and to his freedom.

 

§§§§§

 

The next morning Severus could almost swear nothing had changed. He was back home and Harry let himself in the back door as usual and started breakfast, also, as usual, a warm smile flashed his way while the bacon fried, as usual. This usual was all well and good, but needed a few embellishments: a kiss here and there, a brush of fingertips, the press of bodies as they passed each other.

 

“The Potion Journals are awash with the news,” Harry said as he turned back to the bacon. “The interviews they had with you are their top stories.” Harry slid the bacon out of the pan and cracked two eggs into it. “A couple of them have commentary from the other Potion Masters. I’m glad we were able to have a number of the junior press members on our team.”

 

Severus poured their morning tea and set a cup next to Harry, his fingers brushing the younger man’s arm. Green eyes flashed his way as the muscles in Harry’s arm tensed. “Why? Besides the obvious.”

 

“Just the obvious,” grinned Harry. “It made getting you out of that room that much easier. The press thought that you were still being hounded and we were able to get away. I sent Flint and his team a thank you. Oh, and Master Sein’s team helped as well. She’s not normally such a demanding person, she just doesn’t like her plans upset. She sent a request to me, asking me if I could see if you would be kind enough to meet her.”

 

“Why should I? She had plenty of time to talk to me at the Optumus.”

 

Harry laughed.

 

“Yes, she did, but she was too busy being upset that I was guarding you this year, not her. I’d think a meeting after the beginning of the year or something like that - a quick one, here at the shop or in Diagon if you want to.”

 

“I’ll think about it,” Severus groused.

 

Plating the food, Harry carried it to the table. “Our next worry will be the general papers, and that is why my team is assigned to protect you until that fallout happens.”

 

Severus set their tea on the table and decided that was enough shop talk. He cupped Harry’s face with hands warmed from the hot mugs. “Good, you can spend the night here then.”

 

His lips pressed against the parted pink ones, and then he deepened the kiss as Harry leaned into it. The chair and the edge of the table between them irritated Severus, but he didn’t move – they were going slowly. Two out of three embellishments were good enough progress for this morning. He would go for all three tomorrow, and maybe even more the day after. When the need to breathe grew too much, they ended the kiss.

 

“Slowly – hand holding, visiting,” Harry panted, resting his forehead against Severus’, “and not while I am working.”

 

“We’ve been going slowly for a very long time, Harry,” Severus said as patiently as he could. Harry’s version of slowly was worse than the pace of a dead flobberworm, he needed to do something to pick it up. “I think kissing is fine. We know each other quite well by now. We don’t need the dating time to learn about the other.”

 

“But while working?” Harry queried, his tone sounding as if he was trying to convince himself it was a valid reason as well.

 

Severus narrowed his eyes. True, he gave into the working excuse before, but not this time. He’d tasted Harry, felt him, watched him sleep. He wasn’t willing to go backwards. “Not an excuse, and this is before hours.”

 

Harry narrowed his eyes before re-angling his head and returned Severus’ kiss. The tea was lukewarm by the time they started on their breakfast.

 

§§§§§

 

Ron leant against the alley wall, his senses taking in their surroundings.

 

“Somehow we’ve honestly become a couple,” Harry said, his eyes glowing with happiness. “After Wilcox and Holland confronted Severus about relationships and such – that evening, after dinner, we talked.”

 

“You talked?” Ron shifted slightly, one eye still on Harry, but the other watching the traffic near the Phoenix Apothecary. “Just talked?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry moved so he could see Severus’ shop better. “Well, talked, kissed, held hands, hugged. Not all in that order, but yeah. We decided to give this a shot, but I want us to take our time. Not jump into this. I mean, I’ve been going slow this entire time. Working up to talking to him at the Portsmouth Convention, seeing him in his shop, taking meals with him. Baby steps, carefully planned out steps. Ones designed to fit into his life without scaring him off.”

 

Ron shot him a disbelieving look. “You think you could do that, mate? Scare him off? Once that man’s made up his mind, he won’t be scared off. I mean, look at his history. He decided to be a Death Eater – the initiation for that had to be scary. Then he went to Dumbledore – talk about scary. I’ve seen Dumbledore mad once at something Sirius did, not something I would want to willingly face, but Snape did. Then he became a double spy. That had to be the scariest thing of all.”

 

“So, no, I don’t think you can scare him off once he’s made up his mind.” Ron continued, his attention grabbed by a disreputable looking man peering into the shop’s windows. When the man left, he looked back at Harry. “What’s Snape opinion about going slow?”

 

Harry sighed, “He seems willing to do so for me, but obviously doesn’t want to. He keeps pushing to go forward, and definitely is against going backwards.”

 

Ron rolled his eyes before flashing him a grin. “Then take your cue from him. Maybe you’ve gotten through the trudging work time and now it’s time to reap the benefits. Hermione always says there are benefits. Besides, isn’t Snape already in his early forties? Honestly, how more do you want him to wait?”

 

Harry gave a sheepish laugh even as a considering look crossed his face. “He wants me to move in. Since we spent the nights together at the convention, he sees me staying in my own flat as going backwards.”

 

Ron’s full attention focused on Harry. “He’s asking you to move in?”

 

Harry nodded slowly, uncertainty laced with hope-filled his face. “I don’t know if I should. He’s the one we are supposed to be guarding – wouldn’t it be a conflict of interest?”

 

Ron snorted lightly and shook his head. “Take him up on it. That’ll clear the rest of us from night duty again, and you both will be happier. I just don’t know what you’re going to do with your flat.”

 

Harry stared at the shop. “I’ll have to pack it up, clean it, and maybe I’ll lease it. I might like being a landlord – and if not, I can sell it.”

 

“Lease it furnished – you’ll get more for it and it’d be less to pack,” Ron said, “Hermione and I will help after Christmas. You coming over, or are you going to be here? If you’re not coming – you tell Mum.”

 

Harry shuddered at that. “I’ll be there. Severus will understand.”

 

§§§§§

 

The second morning after the convention, breakfast (porridge and fruit) was already on the table when Harry arrived. Severus fought the scowl off his face as Harry hung up his heavy robes. It shouldn’t have been necessary – Harry should have been tucked up in his bed, spooned against him, keeping him there when he woke up too early that morning and unable to go back to sleep. Once their morning passion was spent, he would’ve come downstairs to make breakfast, letting Harry choose if he wanted to come down yet or laze a bit longer between the warm covers.

 

Harry smiled when he spotted the table. “I’ll make the tea.”

 

The knowledge that Severus had been up earlier than normal was in Harry’s eyes along with his suspicions that it wasn’t for a good reason, but he didn’t voice it just like every other time it happened. Moving quickly, Severus reached the younger man as Harry finished turning the hob on. Turning him around, Severus pressed a kiss, a quick soft kiss, on the pink lips. Harry kissed him back, pressing into Severus’ chest, his hand sliding around him, leaving small trails of fire under Severus’ skin. Not bothering to mask the groan deep in his chest, Severus pulled Harry closer, his hands sliding over the back of Harry’s shirt that hinted at the warmth of skin under it. The kiss ended as a moan pushed its way through Harry’s lips.

 

Smouldering black eyes met burning green ones, both ignoring the kettle starting to steam, but neither could ignore the owl pecking at the window.

 

Harry gently disentangled himself from Severus’ arms, regret plain to see in his every move, and let the owl in. Holding back a sigh, Severus paid the owl for the paper, and Harry turned to warm the teapot.

 

Severus stared at the Daily Prophet, sitting down absently while Harry finished making the tea. Blinking, he reread the headlines. _Former Headmaster Severus Snape named the Most Influential Potions Master in the last Quarter Century._

 

The picture under it was one someone had snapped during the convention, but not at the press meeting. It was one from his panel – him leaning over a cauldron explaining about how to prepare an ingredient – boomslang by the looks of it. Wondering who snapped the pic, he continued reading.

 

_During this year’s Optumus Pocula, the largest annual Potions Convention that was held this year in London, Severus Snape, former Potions Professor and Headmaster of Hogwarts, was recognised for his contributions to the Potions World._

 

_Master Allen Christopher, chairman of the Achievement Committee, explained that Master Snape created many new potions, adapted plenty others, along with discovering new techniques during his tenure at Hogwarts. Our children have been exposed to, and taught by, the top Potions Master of this past quarter of a century._

 

_During the interviews afterwards, it came to light that Master Snape worked to keep his achievements from being noticed, and that while he was spying on You-Know-Who, he made sure to create and publish the potions that both the Aurors and Healers needed to help all they could._

 

He frowned slightly before scanning the rest of the article in search of all the negative commentary about his previous connections that past articles on him always had.

 

There were none.

 

Lowering the paper, he stared at the wall, his mind reeling. The article mentioned Harry and Ron by his side, it brought up the number of his students that had become Potions Master, and it quoted several Potions Masters saying that they accepted apprentices who made an ‘E’ on their OWLs as long as they were Severus’ former students because they truly knew the material and were good.

 

Harry set down their normal cups and nudged the tea closer to Severus. “Anything interesting in the Prophet?”

 

Instead of answering, Severus just handed the paper over.

 

Harry set it aside after scanning the article. “I’ve permission to take the night watch again. The team all gave up claims for it and Brathwaite said it would be best if someone was here just in case there was a night attack.” He tapped the paper. “This will be the first of many articles, I’m sure. Brathwaite assigned me here until Christmas at least.”

 

“At least? Tomorrow’s Christmas Eve.” Severus leaned forward, rest his hand over Harry’s. “How about permanently?”

 

When uncertainty filled the bright green eyes, Severus worried he’d pushed too hard. He felt Harry’s hand turn under his and just when he was sure it would pull away along with its owner, he felt fingers clasp around his hand. Resolve and tempered happiness filled Harry’s face, but only happiness was in his voice as he answered, “I’d like permanently. When should I move in?”

 

Severus exhaled in relief.

 

“We’ll get your things right after breakfast.” He tipped his head slightly, “How slowly are we moving still?”

 

“I’m still working – back to the level we were at while at the convention.”  
  


Severus shook his head. “Adding that level to where we are now.” He refused to give up morning kisses in the kitchen.

 

Harry nodded.

 

§§§§§

 

Ron leant against the wall, a smile curling his lip. “Brathwaite thinks this will all blow over after the New Year. That’ll give everyone a chance to get their holiday attacks out of the way.”

 

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly. “After the attempted arson yesterday and that stranger who came in, fling spells around the shop area, I can’t blame him. Both of them were visiting on holiday.”

 

Ron shuddered. “Glad Snape keeps damping spells in the shop area to help prevent accidents. That could have gotten ugly fast.”

 

“Yeah – it could have. I’m glad Angel and Merilin were on duty – they caught that arson while we were able to handle the caster,” Harry said.

 

“Changing topics – did you talk to Snape about Christmas?” Ron asked.

 

“Yeah, he said that Mum Weasley already invited him to dinner the day he went over to plan the convention’s menu, so you’ll be seeing both of us.”

 

“Just like the couple you are.” Ron smiled. “Can I tell Hermione now that it’s official? That you’re moving in?”

 

“I’m moved in already – Severus and I did it after breakfast this morning before the shop opened.” Harry laughed at Ron’s disappointed expression. “Not everything, there are some loose ends to clean up. You can let Hermione know and ask her how to go about getting leasers.”

 

“Will do, mate.”

 

§§§§§

 

Harry and Severus stepped out of the Burrow’s floo only to be greeted by a grinning Ron.

 

“Mum insists that you two are in a relationship,” Ron darted a fast look over both of them. “I didn’t say anything, figured you’d want to break it to her yourselves. I don’t know how she figured it out. ”

 

Severus smirked. “She’s suspected something for a while. After raising you and your siblings, I don’t doubt her ability to deduce things.”

 

Harry nudged Ron towards the kitchen. “Besides, she’s been telling me for the last several years that Severus and I had some type of relationship. I don’t know what the rest of the family’s going to think about us, though.”

 

Ron slung an arm over Harry’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about them, they’ve been listening to you for years, they know something’s there.”

 

“What have you been telling the Weasleys, Harry?” Severus stepped around them, preventing them from walking into the kitchen.

 

Harry shrugged, “That we’re friends that eat breakfast and dinner together.”

 

Nodding once, Severus took Harry’s hand in his and nudged Weasley’s arm off. “Lead the way, Ronald.”

 

Blue eyes widened and then darted between Harry and Severus.

 

“Yes, I used your given name,” Severus scoffed, “there are too many Weasleys here for me not to, so get used to it.”

 

A foolish grin filled Ron’s face as he walked through the doorway.

 

“They finally made it?” Molly asked, her head tilting to see around her son.

 

“Yes, Mum, they’re here.” Ron darted to his seat next to Hermione, making sure to get there in time to watch everyone’s faces when Harry and Severus - _‘He can call me Ron, I can call him Severus.’_ \- entered. Hermione must have read something in his actions because she turned to the doorway too.

 

Harry and Severus waited half a breath before they walked in, hands clasped between them.

 

Ron caught the stunned looks on almost everyone’s faces. All the family was there and the amount they were shocked depended on how often they were home. George and Angelina mildly, Ginny a bit more – she’d been travelling with the Holy Head Harpies a lot recently, Bill and Fleur were slightly more than George but less than Ginny. Charlie looked downright floored and so did Percy – the Ministry had him travelling away from home more than not since the war ended.

 

It was Mum’s and Dad’s reaction that stunned him, or rather their lack of reaction. They were completely blasé about it.

 

“Glad you could make it, Severus. Molly saved you a seat next to Harry’s normal one.” Arthur gestured towards the two empty chairs.

 

“That’s who the chair’s for!” Charlie exclaimed, freeing the rest from their frozen states.

 

Severus and Harry sat down as the questions flooded in. Ron grinned as Severus let Harry answer most of them.

 

§§§§§

 

After dinner and the younger generation went out to play Quidditch including Harry, Severus waited for Molly and Arthur to start. He truly expected to be grilled, raked over the coals, and warned about hurting Harry. Not that he ever would, but they couldn’t know that.

 

Molly set the dishes to washing before sitting down across the table from him. Severus expected Arthur to sit next to her – a united front – but instead he leaned against the wall, looking out over the garden. Both still looked completely relaxed.

 

“So, no more crumbs?” Molly asked, pushing a plate of sugar biscuits towards him.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow at the plate, wondering who could eat anything more after the meal they’d just finished. “Larger crumbs with the promise of the entire meal later.”

 

“Sounds about right,” Arthur said, not turning to face the room. “You’ve just accepted that there could be more than crumbs. It’s best not to gorge yourselves right away. Work your way into it – it’ll have a better chance of lasting longer that way. You get to learn what is … better tasting, more enjoyable … than if you rush in. Less chance of overeating on something you dislike, so you’ll stay longer.”

 

All the food references were starting to hurt Severus’ head, but he understood what they were saying. After interpreting Albus, this was a breeze, and he’d already played along. “I think we’re ready to move onto a slightly larger meal – not a feast like the delicious one we just enjoyed – but more than what we’ve had so far.”

 

Molly smiled, happiness shining in her eyes. A hand settled on her shoulder, and Severus looked up into contented blue eyes. Molly drew a breath, bringing his attention back to her.

 

“A feast is possible though?”

 

Severus looked out the window as he thought. “It is.”

 

§§§§§

 

Severus watched Harry as he gathered his night things. The talk with Arthur and Molly had been playing through his mind since they returned home and put the leftovers in the fridge.

 

“Do you want to move forward?” he asked, the words spilling past his lips before he could pull them back.

 

Harry stopped, his night clothes clutched to his chest. “How far?”

 

Severus crossed the room only to stop a foot or two before the other man. “How far do you want this to go? What is the end you dream of?”

 

Harry sank to the edge of the bed, his clothes dropping into his lap as his eyes dropped to the floor. “I don’t want to scare you off.”

 

“Not happening,” Severus said firmly.

 

Harry’s throat moved as he swallowed. “Then the end … is us together and not ever parting. Married, bonded, or just living together – whatever the law allows. As long as you and I … as long as we are together.”

 

“Always?”

 

Severus crouched down to Harry’s level, reaching out and lifting his chin until their eyes met. “Always sounds like the perfect end to me as well. We’ll have to research into what the law will allow – Muggle law will be ignored – and then we will go as far as they’ll allow, and farther if need be.”

 

Harry stared at him, not speaking, not breathing. Severus took a deep breath and decided there was no point in holding back anymore.

 

“I love you, Harry, and am willing to spend the rest of my life making sure you survive to the appropriate end of yours.”

 

Harry smiled in relief, his eyes glowing.

 

“I … I love you too, Severus. I don’t think you need to worry about my survival though.”

 

Severus’ heart skipped a beat, the corners of his lips curling up. “Then your happiness, though I guarantee we both will not always be happy.”

 

Laughing, Harry nodded. “No, we won’t, but a proportionally high amount would be great.”

 

Severus stood up, pulling Harry with him, letting the clothes fall to the floor.

 

“And what would make you happy right now, Harry?” Severus leaned closed, his fingers sliding into the thick unruly black hair.

 

Harry searched his face, spending an inordinate amount of time staring into his eyes, before he answered in a rush, cheeks reddening as he spoke, “Being with you, seeing you without your robes, feeling you against me and only you, not worrying about stopping whatever may come.”

 

“Sounds good.” Severus brushed his lips across Harry’s, enjoying their texture – the softness along with the slight chapping from the cold, before taking a step back. He started to undress before Harry could change his mind despite his own worry about how Harry might view his naked body. It didn’t help that the room hadn’t warmed up yet, the cool air making goose bumps dance across his skin.

 

Shedding his shirt and trousers, Severus draped them over a nearby chair, seeing those green eyes widen at the growing expanse of pale skin and a far too skinny frame. He paused for a heartbeat before stepping out of his underwear, half expecting derision to fill Harry’s face, but it never did. Then he turned around so Harry could see the rest of him while he took a moment to hide his trepidation. He hated being put on display.

 

A hand ran down his back, over scars he had forgotten about long ago – they were less damaging than the invisible ones later scored on his heart and soul.

 

“Thank you. Your turn to sit and watch,” Harry whispered into his ear. The press of a cloth covered erection against his backside fuelled Severus’ desire and lessened his embarrassment. Leaning back against Harry for a brief second, Severus went to settle on the edge of the bed – sitting in the same spot Harry had just risen from.

 

He could tell Harry was also nervous as he undressed just as carefully. Severus let his eyes feast on the exposed skin, waiting to touch it. The too skinny boy had fleshed out nicely, unlike Severus.

 

Once the last of the clothes were gone, Harry stepped towards him, his body signalling his interest, but his shoulders slightly stiff, and his face red.

 

‘ _We’re both embarrassed and uncomfortable at being seen without our barriers.’_ Severus realised. He didn’t know why Harry would feel self-conscious though, he looked good. Making a quick decision, he flipped back the covers and pulled Harry onto the bed. One more quick motion had them tucked under. He wanted to stare at Harry some more, but not at the expense of his comfort. Arthur’s words were still in his head. Don’t rush – test the food, and don’t keep going on with something you don’t like. They had plenty of time to learn to be comfortable naked around each other, and if they never did – that was fine too.

 

“Severus?”

 

“Shh,” Severus pulled Harry into a kiss, leaving space between them, starting them off with the crumbs they were used to.

 

Harry enthusiastically joined him in the kiss, sliding closer until their skin touched. Both of them froze at the jolt of desire that raced through them. Severus cautiously slid a hand down Harry’s back, savouring the smooth feel of his skin. It was as warm as his shirt had promised days ago. Harry’s breath caught in his throat as Severus’ hand settled on the curve of his bottom.

 

Severus continued their kiss all the while inching them closer and closer together, facing each other, the covers sliding down their bodies settling around their waists unnoticed. His efforts stopped, his heart stuttering in his chest when Harry’s hands brushed over his ribs, his fingertips finding and tracing the scars on his back before they boldly slid down and cup his buttocks in turn.

 

Their lips separated as they both gasped. The last bit of space between them was gone – they were pressed chest to chest, hip to hip, leg to leg, and erection to erection.

 

Moving almost tentatively, Severus stroked his erection against Harry’s as he trailed his lips over the man’s jaw to his ear. Harry moved with him, hips thrusting against his.

 

A groan left Severus’ throat the moment Harry nibbled gently on it.

 

Hands began to stroke and caress with more confidence, travelling overheated skin. Severus’ hand slipped between them and encircled both of their cocks. Harry’s joined him a moment later, fingers interlacing around his and squeezing tight. Without any need for words, they started stroking themselves, Harry’s head still tucked under Severus’ chin. Their harsh breathing and grunts were the only sounds in the room, finally synchronizing just before they peaked at the same time.

 

Collapsing onto each other, their panting breaths warm on hot skin, they savoured the feeling of rightness, of finally being whole.

 

A few seconds or minutes later – Severus wasn’t sure which – Harry stirred, mumbling something about getting a flannel to clean up. Severus chuckled at that, reaching behind him for the wand he had left on the nightstand.

 

“You’re not going anywhere, Harry.” He spelled both of them clean and then pulled Harry closer.

 

“Not even to get dressed?” Happy green eyes twinkled at him.

 

“Nope.”

 

“But it’s cold.”

 

Severus’ answer was to turn Harry around until he was spooning the younger man.

 

“That should do it,” Harry chuckled, turning his head to brush a quick kiss over Severus’ lips before snuggling down.

 

“Good night, Harry.” Severus’ words ghosted over his cheek. “ _Nox._ ”

 

The lights went out, and Harry smiled as his imagination took flight. Light met Shadows, Old accepted Young. Maybe, just maybe, they could be like any other normal couple, but somehow he doubted it.

 

Whatever happened though, it would be worth it. He’d worked too hard and too long on this for it not to be. Smiling, Harry placed his hand over the thin one curled around his waist, interlacing their fingers together.

 

**  
**

 

 


End file.
